Fate
by nicolethecrazyone
Summary: That shot was the last straw... Morgan/ Reid slash R


**Arrividerchi guys!**

**This is the one-shot for the winner of the contest in my story 'Pain'. Hope you like as well as the other readers. **

**************Criminal Minds*****************Criminal Minds************

Adrenaline was rushing through Reid's veins as he tried to keep from panicking and getting himself killed. The unsub had a pretty tight grip on his neck, making it hard to breathe, his gun was far away in the corner being ripped from his hands a few moments ago. The unsub, a middle aged man named Luis Night, had his own gun pressed to Reid's forehead waiting for a sudden movement on the part of the BAU team so he could pull the trigger. There was a tense silence neither of the sides budging an inch. And Spencer knew that the outcome of this event wouldn't be nice at all.

It had started as an easy case, well among those his team witnessed every day, but a few days within the team's arrival things just got bumpy and well messy. More bodies were being found and the leads rounded to zero. The MO and victimology changed constantly and the team couldn't pinpoint any motive or desire for the unsub to kill the founded victims. That changed this morning when he discovered a similarity in all the crime scenes, there where small amounts of sand in every location. And there was an engineering plant of sand twenty miles from all the scenes.

Reid had dialed Hotch as he drove through the traffic and told him about his findings. When he got to the plant, he spotted the van the unsub used to cart the bodies. Without thinking Reid ignored Aaron's order and went inside the building, finding Luis about to kill a child. He had saved the young's life but now his own life was in the hands of a delusional criminal…

"Mr. Night, please drop the gun." Morgan's voice dragged him out of his musings.

"You think I'm stupid, you want me to drop the gun so you can capture me and take me to those filthy aliens." He said as his choke hold on Reid increased.

"There are no aliens Night, those are a figment of your mind." Hotch's voice was dead neutral as he tried to get a better shot of the man.

"No! No! They are real! You are just trying to confuse me."

"Believe me Night when we say we want to help you, you wouldn't want the death of a federal agent on your permanent record, or would you?"

"One more step agent and I'll fire."

Hotch froze and glared at the man holding who was holding his agent down.

"Now lower your guns and slip them up to me."

"You know we can't do that Luis."

"That is not my name! I'm Night, Luis was the name they gave me, those bastard. I'll find a way to kill them all!" His breath was harsh and his hold on Reid tighten further. "Drop your guns or I will kill him."

He could feel his vision going black his body weakening. The agents seeing they had no clear shots did what they were told except Morgan.

"Do it agent."

"Hell no, you can fuck up."

"Then the blood of this agent will be in your hands." The lack of oxygen made him clawed at the arm of Night. But Morgan didn't back out, he had a feeling Reid was up to something.

"Morgan what are you doing you are going to get Reid killed!" Prentiss said in a harsh whisper, he just ignored her.

During the confrontation Reid had an idea, one Morgan would understand. Reid knew he would get badly hurt during the process but he would assure the life of his team and family.

"Say your last words agent." Night said as he pressed the gun firmly to the kid's head.

"Koshi waza" Reid imitated a judo move that he had watch on a DVD Morgan had forced him to watch.

Reid put his free hand through Night's waist and doubled over making the unsub loose balance and fall to the floor. A shot was heard then three more, an eerie silent befalling for a second.

Reid felt to the floor his head a bit woozy. Seconds later he felt blood on his arm.

********************Criminal Minds****************Criminal Minds***

Morgan was trying to get some sleep, but it was a futile act. His mind kept wondering to the sound of that bullet then seeing Reid fall, the bullet was a clean shot entering and exiting his shoulder but it still didn't dampened the feeling that he almost lost the love of his life.

Yes that is true, big bad Derek Morgan was in love with genius Spencer Reid. The feelings had really started after the Hankel case but his machoness hadn't let himself admit it. That was until two years ago when he had seen Reid kiss a girl in a bar, the shock and jealousy he had felt at that moment had almost killed him.

Morgan tossed in his bed trying to erase that goddamn memory from his mind; he wasn't the one with the eidetic memory for godsakes.

Morgan rolled one more time, signed and threw the covers to the floor. He put some jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of shoes and got the keys for his car, he needed to get out of his fucking house.

********************Criminal Minds****************Criminal Minds***

The team had arrived at noon from Texas and Reid was just tired. After the medics had stitch him up, he had to complete some paperwork forcing the team to stay a day longer in the state.

Even though he was tired as hell, he couldn't force himself to sleep. Reid signed and grabbed a glass of water and sat on the couch to read the newest novel his mother had send him, but his mind kept wondering off to Morgan. Since the case of Carl Buford he had started seeing the older agent with something else, that had turned to utter admiration and that turned into well… love. The most sad and depressing love story one could ever hear…

The doorbell rang and he jumped, getting up and leaving his thought behind, Reid went to open the door. And to his utter surprise Morgan was at his door.

"Can I come in?" _What kind of greeting was that?_ But Reid just opened the door so Morgan could step inside.

"Is everything ok, Morgan?" Reid asked as he closed the front door of his house.

"Yes is that… well I… How could you do it?"

"What are you talking about Morgan?"

"How could you ignore Hotch's order and go inside that building?" Morgan's eyes kept glaring at Reid but he could feel the tension leave the dark man body.

"Because I knew something bad was going to happen if I didn't go inside, besides you would have done the same thing."

"That's no reason for your stupid action, and I'm better equipped for the field."

Reid felt a spark of anger rise in him. "My stupid actions safe a child. And I had to complete the same training you did to be in the FBI, so back off."

"But I train every day so I can defend myself on the field!" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. Reid's face went red with both anger and humiliation.

"Your right, I'm just the lanky geek that is in the BAU for his brains and nothing more. The piece of shit everyone uses and doesn't care a crap about!"

Morgan was stunned, he had never heard Reid say a curse word in his life and he had never heard the genius depreciate himself. "Reid I didn't mean it like that…"

"Out of my house!" Reid didn't care what Morgan had to say, he had hurt him. If the insult had come from another person he wouldn't have care, hell he would agree with them, but hearing the person you love most say those words…

"Kid please listen, I…"

"Out of my house Morgan, just go please." At the end his voice reflected how he really felt.

"I'm not going until you accept my apology and let me explain myself."

"Why do you suddenly care you know every word you utter is the truth…"

"Because I love you…" Morgan almost shouted, he couldn't stand to hear Reid talk like that anymore.

"Morgan that was the last straw get the hell out of here." Reid walked up to the door and opened it. "Out now!"

"Pretty boy please just listened, I know you don't feel the same way but just hear me out." Morgan pleaded, he wasn't ready to leave.

"Don't play with my feelings Morgan." Reid said the words and when Morgan eyes got huge he realized the meanings of his words. Reid closed his eyes and waited for the disgust to come.

Instead he got a handful of Morgan kissing him hard and pressing him against the now closed door. The kiss was awkward at the beginning, but it grew more confident as the minutes passed and both men didn't make a move to leave the heated embrace.

Hardly believing it Reid pushed Morgan to the couch and both fell heavily and ungracefully on it. Lips parted for a moment to take a needed breath, they were breathing harshly and desire was pouring of them in tidal waves.

"Derek please tell me this isn't a sick joke…" His eyes closed and he pressed another kiss to those delightful lips.

Morgan moaned at the sweetness of the kiss. "Spencer I would never play with our feelings, now do I have to reassure you?" A wicked grin appeared in Morgan lips as those last words were utter.

Then surprising both Morgan and himself, Reid straddled Morgan's lap and said in an innocent voice. "I'm not convinced at all that your words are true." He smiled as Morgan just arched up to him and brought his mouth to his.

********************Criminal Minds****************Criminal Minds***

Later that night, both men were sated and tired from the activities of the previous hour. They hadn't expected this to happen so soon, but both were more than happy of the outcome. Morgan reached down and took a lock of Reid's hair twisting it around his finger.

"You actually learned something from that DVD."

"I'm thankful to God for making me remember it at the last minute, it save my life."

"There just one thing left."

"And what is that Morgan?"

"A real teacher so you could learn faster."

"And you're suddenly available?"

"Oh yes I am available and totally yours."

Reid grabbed Morgan's face for a scorching kiss.

**THE END**

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
